Villain
by Kanjimani
Summary: Pairing: RusPrus. Prussia finds himself alone. Alone with Ivan. Please read & review. I fail hard at summaries.


**Title:** Villain  
**Author:** quite obviously myself  
**Rating:** K  
**Character(s) or Pairing(s):** Russia and Prussia; Pairing: Snowrabbit / RusPrusWarnings: None ? :D  
**Summary:** Prussia finds himself alone. Alone with Ivan.  
**Notes:**  
- Song used in this fanfiction is "Villain" by Hedley. The Song lyrics are the words in _italic_.  
- Point of View [PoV] from Prussia  
- The Characters are from Hidekaz-sama, and I'm not earning money with it. :)

- This is my first english story ever! Please be gentle. =)

* * *

_I'm so cold and far away from home  
You're so tired and so damn alone  
It's darker and much harder to be me  
So far away from my reality_

Bruder ...  
Ludwig, where are you?  
Where am I?  
Hm, I feel like I should remember this, but .. no. Nothing. Where the hell am I?

„Gilbert~" I hear a voice. On the surface it sounds sweet and innocent. Hell, I know this voice. Oh, how often I heard this before. But deep inside this voice … no, this person is just wreckful. Nothing more than that.

And now I remember where I am. Deep in my own, miserable life. And deep in a strange country. „I'm glad, you're finally awaken?"

Ouch, my head is throbbing. „Where did you take me … _Ivan_?"  
„Nowhere. You're still in your little 'cage', my little Gilbird. Hehe. This is a funny name." The blonde, tall men in front of me smiles, than suddenly begans to laugh. Oh, dear Russia, you're the only one, who's laughing about that. That wasn't a little bit funny at all.

_I hate the way you look, I'm looking back  
I hate the way I look, you're looking too  
I think maybe I'm just falling, falling, falling_

„Hey, little bird. Do you want to take a walk with me through the park? It's snowing out there."

You're looking at me, smiling. I don't know. On one side, I like your smile, Russian Boy. And on the other side I truly **hate** it.

„I hate snow. I hate this damn country! Why can I not going back to Germany?  
My good ol' Germany? This is so unawesome!" My Voice sounds really fragile and low-voiced.  
„So. You're calling my country _'unawesome'_?" Fuck! What have I done?  
The Voice from the Russian changed. From innocent to dangerous.

„I'll show you something … unawesome." He put the emphasis on the last word. My whole body began to shudder. His face came nearer and nearer, 'til he pressed his lips hard against mine.

_And you kiss me like you know inside of me (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And you watch me fight my own insanity (let me lead you, let me follow)  
And I feel like I'm a villain Jesus said would never ever leave us  
And I'm stronger now than I ever was before_

After that, what happened, I couldn't even stand up or walk in my little room. _Ivan did a good job. _At least my sarcasm is still by me. I have nothing left of my old life. Nothing. Ludwig and Feliciano are still in Germany. Likely they're living a happy life, without the awesome me – Prussia. They don't need me. Even Ivan don't need me. The only thing that he has done is captivate me in this damn country. I hate Russia. I really hate it. In exchange for that I'm missing Germany, since I'll never see it again. I will live my whole life 'til I'm dying by this stupid idiot of Russian. Fuck! Why am I crying? I don't want to cry! This is so … unmanly. Prussia! Pull yourself together!

D'aww. It didn't work. Not even in the slightest. I'm going to be Ivan's little Bird. Forever. … The Eternity is a long time. And for the first time in my life, I feel a emotion that has been foreign for me until this day: **Fear**.

Fear of losing my heart to this stupid Idiot. Because I know, I've fallen for him a long time ago.

But I also know, that I can't admit this to myself. Even if it's true.

_I'm stronger than I've ever been  
I'm stronger than before  
But you kiss me like you know it all_

„Oi, little bird."  
I heard that the door swung widely open. Now I realized that I've closed my eyes and began dreaming about Germany, the past and my home. My true home. Not this birdcage called Russia.

„I'm asking a second and also last time: Little Bird, would you like to take a walk with me through the park? It's already evening, but it's still snowing. And I don't care for the daytime I've walking with you. All I want is to take a walk with you, nothing more."

Prussia, you Idiot! You Vaterlandsverräter!

„Yes, Ivan. I would like to go for a walk with you."

You're grabbing my hand and squeeze it tightly. Very tightly. Like you never want to lose me. And I'll be sure, you'll never losing me. Because I've already lost my heart and myself a long time ago, when I've meet you.

Russian Boy, you're killing me deep inside. You're cutting out my soul with your sharp words and actions.

I love you. Even if I say „I hate you!" or „I hate your damn Country!", I could never deeply hate you.

I love you, Ivan. I'll be forever you're little bird in this birdcage. And my predestination is it to sing for you and entertaining you.

**

* * *

**

**Note:**

"Bruder" - "Brother".  
"Vaterlandsverräter" - means something like "Betrayer of your own Fatherland!". It's the German word for it ;)

I hope you like it ;^;  
Comments would be nice T_T  
It's my first english story and since english isn't my mother tongue, I'm still learning it. I am open for constructively review.  
Please help me to improve my english.

Thank you all for your Comments x3


End file.
